A Different Destiny
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Loki, God Of Mischief. Brother to Thor, God Of Thunder - son to Odin and Lady Frigga. But Loki holds a secret that only Thor knows - the God Of Mischief has a son, and the mother is mortal. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Destiny**

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

XxXx

**I have read two really good stories with The Avengers/Harry Potter crossover. One had Loki as Harry's birth father, and the other story with Tony Stark being Harry's adopted father.**

**So, I thought I would try this.**

XxX

Loki stood in front of the dark and very scary mansion. Puffing out his chest, he made his way toward the dark and creepy house. As he walked his golden armor shimmered away and was replaced with a very nice and very fancy black suit, his hair was jelled back.

Stepping up to the front door, he rung the doorbell. He didn't have to wait to long for the door to open to reveal a small house elf.

"Master Loki." He smiled up at the man. "Please come in sir." He said kindly as he stepped aside with the door, allowing the Asgardian to enter the mansion.

Loki nodded with a kind smile to the elf. "Thank you Dobby." Once he walked in, the house elf closed the door behind him.

"The Lady of the house would like to see you in the library, sir." Dobby said gestering in that direction.

"Of course." Loki said. "Please, lead the way."

With a nod, Dobby lead the way to the library. And once inside, Loki walked over to one of the couches and sat down.

"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" Dobby asked.

"Not at this moment Dobby." Loki said.

Dobby nodded. "Very well sir." He said nerviously. "Miss. Narcissa will be joining you shortly." With that, there was a loud pop before he disappeared.

While he waited, Loki walked over to one of the many bookcases, he pulled out a book and started to skim through it.

Soon, Narcissa Black-Malfoy walked into the room with her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, both arguing about something - until they saw Loki.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Bellatrix demanded with anger once she spotted Loki, who just smirked at her.

"I'm here to see my family, of course." Loki said smoothly as he closed the book he was looking through before returning it.

Belltrix snorted. "Family, that's a good one." She glared at him.

Narcissa turned to her sister. "Please go get Draco."

With her jaw dropping with shock, Bellatrix stared at her sister. "What?"

"Bella, please." Narcissa said.

With a final glare at Loki, Bellatrix turned and stormed out of the room. Once they were alone, Narcissa walked over to the Asgardian.

"Why are you here Loki?" She asked with concern.

He gave her a hurt look. "I've come to see my son."

"What if Lucius finds you here?" She asked. "He won't be pleased." She warned.

He turned from her. "I can handle that bafoon." He walked over to the window and looked out it. "He is no threat to me." He turned to look back at Narcissa. "Is he treating you well?" It was his turn to be concerned.

She hesitated before answering. "Yes."

Loki quickly picked up on the hesitation. "Why do you lie to me? Afraid I'll do something to that bleach head?"

"He has a firm hold over this place." She told him. "You obay him." She turned away. "You get punished if you don't."

Loki walked over to her and gently put his hands on her shoulders, the action caused her to jump startled. "I would take you away if I could." His voice was gentle and warm. "But a mortal in my realm is unheard of."

Narcissa turned slightly to look at him. "Draco. Is he protected from your father?"

Loki nodded. "Yes. No one knows about our son. Incept for my brother."

"That could be a problem."

"He gave his word he would not tell." Loki told her. "I believe him."

"So, he won't try to harm his nephew?" Narcissa asked with concern.

"Thor is many things." Loki moved away from her. "But family is the most important to him." He shook his head. "No, he will not harm or do anything to our prince." He walked over to a big comfy chair and sat down. "Besides, his heart longs for a human mortal."

"Isn't that what I am to you?" Narcissa asked as she walked over to him. "I'm human and I'm mortal." She sat down in his lap. "If you think my sister is going to suddenly like you for the things that you've done, I wouldn't hold my breath."

Loki was smiling, his arms slid around her waist. "I think she's finally waming up to me."

"That's rubbish!" Bellatrix said as she walked back into the room, holding a baby boy in her arms, she had heard the last bit of their concersation.

"Don't you have somthing to do?" Loki asked her. "Like torturing muggles?" He smiled as Narcissa slid off his lap and walked up to her sister.

"Bastered." Bellatrix growled as Narcissa took her son. "If you weren't magic, I'd have you spinning so fast, you would fall ill!"

"Just admit it." Loki continued to smile.

"I'll admit nothing!" And with that Bellatrix turned and stalked off.

"Really Loki?" Narcissa asked turning to him as she now held their son. "Why must you always get her wound up?"

"Because its fun." Loki said simply. "Now, may I see him?"

XxXx

**I hope you enjoy. And I don't know when Bellatrix had gotten arrested for what she did to Neville's parents, so right now let's say she hasn't used the cruse on them yet. And If you like Ginny, please don't read. But don't worry, she won't be harmed! I was working on this first chapter during a severe thunder storm. The idea came to me while I was watching the storm, and I've been watching the Avengers for a few days, and I've been re watching my Harry Potter movies.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the neighborhood of Private Drive #4, 5-year-old Harry Potter was running from his cousin Dudley Dursley - who is playing the game 'Hunting Harry'.

Harry was doing pretty good keeping away from his cousin, until Dudley tripped over a loose corner piece of the carpet and fell into Harry and both boys crashed onto the floor. A bookcase tittered dangerously back and forth when Dudley's shoulder bumped it hard, the bookcase started to fall and Harry reacted fast by grabbing Dudley and yanking him away just in time as everything fell off the shelves, landing on the floor with some breaking before the bookcase itself fell and crashed into the glass coffee table.

"_**CRASH**_!" The coffee table broke into a million pieces of shard glass.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Veron Dursley shouted from somewhere outside.

That snapped Dudley out of his stunned state as he stumbled to his feet. "Harry did it!" He chanted, he turned to look at his cousin. "You're in for it now." He turned and raced out of the living room. "Harry did it, Harry did it!"

That was the last straw, Harry quickly jumped up from his safe spot on the couch, before running to the cupboard under the stairs to grab his long sleeved flannel shirt and raced to the front door. Just as he grabbed the doornob, he heard his uncle's angry voice.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Turning the doornob hard, Harry quickly yanked open the front door and ran out of the house as fast as he could.

"GET BACK HERE, POTTER!"

Harry never looked back as he continued to run away from his relitives' house.

XxXx

Tony Stark was walking down the sidewalk, cellphone in hand. "Now cupcake, daddy already told you, that I'll be home at the end of the week." He said into his phone.

"_You've been gone forever_." The child's voice complained. "_And Mis. Pepper won't let me in your lab_."

"Now princess." Tony began. "You do know you're not alowed down there." He reminded gently.

"_Do you promise you wont get delayed in coming home_?"

Tony sighed. "I will try to keep that promise. Daddy loves you." He can see the eye roll and he grinned.

"_I love you too_."

With that Tony pressed end on his cell just as a small body came crashing into him hard causing the two to stumble backwards. The little boy fell and landed on his butt and he looked up at Tony with fright.

"Whoa, you ok there kid?" Tony asked as he held out his hand for the boy to take.

Young Harry stared at the hand, before he reached for it and the adult pulled him up. "I, I'm ok." He nodded. "Thank you." He looked over his shoulder before turning around and taking off again.

Watching the boy hide behind a parked car, Tony thought its just a kid being a kid, he then started walking again. Until someone else crashed into him and this time not only did the other person fall, but he did too.

"I am terrably sorry sir." The big man said as he just sat there, rubbing his butt.

Grumbling under his breath, Tony sighed. "Ok, that hurt."

"You wouldn't by chance see a young boy out here, have you?" Veron asked, finally picking himself up off the sidewalk.

"Could you describe him please?" Tony asked, knowing full well that the little boy is watching from his hiding place.

"Well." Veron racked his brain. "He's this big, shaggy hair and broken glasses."

Tony shook his head. "Nope. Sorry."

Veron nodded. "Well, thank you for your time." And with that he turned and stalked off growling and muttering under his breath.

Harry started to back away from behind the car, he turned and stopped with fright as he stared up at the man, who'd just helped him.

"Sorry small fry." Tony said folding his arms. "I need a little bit of information before I let you leave."

"It doesn't matter." Harry said. "I ran away and I am not going back." He tried to get away from this kind stranger, but the man wouldn't let him pass.

"If there's something going on, then I'd like to know."

Harry looked up at the adult, he was different then all the other adults who's treated him poorly and badly. "We don't know each other."

"Point taken." Tony nodded. "I'm Tony Stark."

Harry stared, gaping. "You, your Iron Man?"

Tony grinned. "That's right. You know me?"

Harry bobbed his head up and down. "Yes sir. Mrs. Figg, my neighbor. She let's me watch her TV when she watches me." He explained. "You're sometimes on the news." He smiled. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Now that that's out of the way." Tony sat down and leaned back, his back pressed up against the car. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Knowing he was going to get into bigger trouble later with his uncle and aunt, Harry sat down next to the man and split out everything. All the rules he has to follow, the grades he's suppose to have and how everyone treats him, and finally what happened that caused him to runaway.

Tony was floored. "What happened to your parents?" He asked shocked.

Harry looked down. "They're dead. Auntie told me they died in a car crash."

Tony placed a gentle hand on the 5-year-old's shoulder. "I'm sorry kid."

Harry continued to look down at the cold concrete street they were sitting on, he just nodded.

"I do have to take you back."

Harry's head jerked up. "What!?" He cried. "No, please no!" He begged. "I'll do anything, but please don't send me back!" Tears slid down his cheeks. "Please."

XxXx

5-year-old Draco Malfoy crept back into the Malfoy mansion, he had just came back from watching the stary night sky. Tiptoeing to not desturb the man of the house, Draco made his way through the dark hallway.

Until the light came on, and the boy froze with wide eyes as he looked at Lucius Malfoy standing in the middle of the hallway.

"And where have you been young man?" He asked.

"I don't have to answer to you." Draco hissed.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Yes, you do. This is my house, you answer to me."

"You're not my dad." Draco hissed.

"That maybe." Malfoy agreed calmly. "But I am the only father figure you have, so you will treat me with respect."

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Draco screamed before running down a different hallway, he slid to a halt and nearly fell when he suddenly took a sharp turn, he ran into the library to find his mother sitting in a chair, reading under a light. "Mommy." He wimpered.

Narcissa looked up from her book. "Drakken." Using his full name, she closed her book and set it on the table next to her. "Come here, my child." She said warmly as she held out her arms for him. And Draco quickly ran to his mother and climbed onto her lap. "Now." She said as he made himself compfy in her lap. "What's the matter my love?"

"How can I miss daddy, even if I don't even know him?" Draco wimpered. "And why do I love watching the stars at night?"

Narcissa hugged her son close. "Your father." She began. "Everything he's done, everything that he is, is why I fell for him." She began.

XxXx

**I know, cliffhanger! Well, for Harry. I hate them too. I hope you still like it. I'll explain about Tony's daughter and she'll make her entrance in the next chapter, along with Pepper. And I need a pretty name for her, so if you can think up a name let me know. The credit will go to that reviewer.**

**Oh! I'm sorry for anything that's not spelled right. I only have word pad. And before I continue, I am not going to put Harry and Draco together. I might put Draco and Tony's daughter together.**


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, and Rubeus Hagrid sat around a long table.

"Is is it true?" Snape asked. "The muggle? He really is interested in Potter?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes."

"Maybe it is for the best." Moody said gruffly. "The Dark Lord won't even think of coming after him in the muggle world."

"The Dark Lord can go anywhere." Snape replied, and Hagrid looked at him in concern.

"He's dead!" The half giant protested. "He can't come back anymore!" He paused before turning to look at McGonagall. "Can he?"

"I don't know." She said with a shake of her head.

"I believe Harry will be safer with his relitives." Dumbledore said. "It is the right choice for him."

McGonagall gave him a glare. "Those muggles might as well be the Dark Lord's reletives." She huffed. "They don't treat the poor boy properly!" She has gone to the house to check on Harry herself, well, her cat-self has, often to see how he's doing, the little boy would always be nice to her, petting her and secretly giving her some milk - his reletives on the other hand would normaly chase her away, take a broom to her, or dump water on her. "I think the muggle would be an exullant choice for him."

Dumbledore looked at Moody. "Alastor? What do you think?"

"I've done research on the muggle." Moody explained. "Anthony Stark is his name. Born and bread in America. He owns two homes in two different states. Has a daughter, who's the same age as Potter." He nodded. "I agree with McGonagall."

"If Harry goes to live there." Hagrid began, his face beaming. "Then he'll get a chance to have a family, a real family!"

"The boy will still have to attend Hogwarts when he turns eleven." Snape said, he then nodded. "America could be Potter's best choice."

"It seems that I am out numbered then." Dumbledore nodded. "Very well."

XxXx

"Thank you so much for returning him, Mr. Stark." Vernon Dursley said as he reached for Harry, but was stopped by Tony.

"Not so fast." He said as he took a step in between uncle and nephew.

"But." The big man was interupted.

"What makes you think that I won't call the police on you?" Tony said sternly, noticing Petunia Dursely and Dudley Dursley come into the hall from the kitchen.

"You wouldn't." Petunia said worridly with a shake of her head. "My sister intrusted us with raising Harry."

"You don't care about me!" Harry cried. "You never did." At the steemed and angry look from Vernon, young Harry quickly hid behind Tony.

"Your sister would be turning in her grave if she learned what you're doing to her son." Tony pointed at her. "_Your_ nephew." He folded his arms. "How would you feel if someone like you, treated your son, the same way you're treating Harry?" When he didn't get an answer, he continued. "Don't you have any heart for your sister? At all?"

Patunia looked torn. "Of course!" She finally snapped. "I cared for her, until she turned into a freak of nature!"

"I'm going to give you folks two options." Tony said as he moved his arms and held out his hands, palms facing upwards. "A is you give me all your rights of Harry, to me." He said as he lifted his right hand. "B is, I call C.P.S. and have them do a complete search over this house." He lifted his left hand so it was level with his other, till he dropped both arms to his sides. "And when they do find problems, I will garente they will take your son and place him into a foster home. Those plases are worse then what you've been doing to Mr. Potter."

Vernon's face had been turning red with anger. "How dare you! You can't threaten us! You're an American, you have no ties here!"

"You're right." Tony nodded. "But I am _well_ respected back home in America. And my best friend - Lt. Colonel James Rhodes has personal ties to the Presedent of the United States."

As he clung to the back of Tony's left leg, Harry watched as his family paled.

Dudley started to cry. "I don't want to be taken away!" He cried as he launched himself at his mother.

Vernon was starting to turn even reder, if that was posible. "Fine! Take the boy!" He yelled. "We have no use for him!"

XxXx

5-year-old Paris Lynn Stark is sitting in the living room of Steve Rogers' apartment. She is at the coffee table facing Clint Barton, who's on the other side of the table. They were playing chess while Steve Rogers himself, and Natasha Romanoff sat on one of the two couches as they watched the game of chess. A bowl of popcorn sat between the two, they were also drinking soda.

"Ha!" Paris cheered as she moved her knight. "Beat that move!"

Clint studied the board. "Oh your good." He admitted.

"Are you taking good care of Cindy?" Paris asked with a grin.

Clint turned and reached for something in his bag, and pulled out a barbie doll. "Yep." He moved the legs on the doll and placed the barbie down so it looked like she is watching the game.

"How about a new deal?" Paris asked. "I win, I'll take back Cindy."

Clint let out a breath of air. "Oh thank you." Ever since he lost the last deal to the little girl, he got tricked into carrying Cindy - the barbie doll everwhere. And of course he never lived that down.

Paris turned around and grabbed her stuffed hawk that was sitting on the chair behind her, she turned back around. "But in replacement of Cindy, you have to carry Mr. Hawk around." She placed the hawk on the table next to the board game, and as she did Steve started laughing and Natasha even let out of giggle.

Clint stared at the child. "How long are you going to torcher me?" He whined.

Paris just shrugged. "I don't know."

"What about Steve?" Clint asked pointing at the blonde. "_He's_ your godfather. Can't you torment him instead of me?"

"Her father gives me enough of a headache." Steve stated. He was honored as Paris's godfather, and Natasha was honored as her godmother when the two were forced to deliver Paris inside an elevater after a black out hit half New York - trapping them along with Paris' mother inside for hours. Madison, Paris' mother was so greatfull so that that was the only way she wanted to repay them and refused to take no for an answer.

"Ok, ok." Clint caved in, he looked at the stuffed hawk. "Tony is _not_ going to let me live this one down." He, and the others are watching Paris cause Tony is still in London, her mother had died when she was 2 from an infection she'd gotten while in Aisa, and Pepper had to go into an emergancy meeting.

Natasha leaned back on the couch, foldinng her arms. "This is better then watching you try to learn how to use the internet." She looked sideways at Steve, whom turned to look at her.

"I learned how."

Suddenly Paris cheered, throwing her fist into the air. "I win!"

Clint just sat there staring at the chessboard. "Aw man." He groaned covering his face in his hands.

Paris grabbed her stuffed hawk and held it out to Clint. "Take care of him please." She said sweetly.

Clint moaned as he took the hawk from her. "I'll take care of him like I did for Cindy." He promised, trying to ignore Steve's laughter.

XxXx

Harry Potter sat in seat inside of plane, looking out the window. Watching as he left London England for good. He turned to look up at Tony. "I don't have to return?" He asked. "Ever?"

"Never ever." Tony promised, he reached into the bag that was sitting in his lap. "If you want, you can intertain yourself with this." He pulled out an IPod and turned it on before giving it to the young man. "Its a long flight. So you might get board just looking out the window."

Harry took it. "Mr. Stark? What can I call you?" He asked, still looking up at him.

"You're welcome to call me Tony." Tony offered.

"What does Paris call you?" Harry asked. Tony had told him all about Paris and the boy couldn't wait to meet his new sister.

"She calls me dad."

Harry turned to look out the window for minute, before turning to look at his new gaurdian. "Can I call you that too?"

Tony looked down at him with a smile. "Of course you can."

XxXx

**Hope you like it. Thank you to KiaraWangWilliams for the names of Tony's daughter's name. Big thank you to you! You gave me a lot of names it was hard to pick!**

**Ok, Pepper did not appear obviously, but three of the Avengers did! :)**

**Please be kind and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Paris is now sitting Indian style in the middle of her bed as she hugged a teddy bear, looking off into the distance.

"Knock, knock."

The voice had her looking up toward her open door to see her father standing in the middle of her doorway.

"You need to talk." Tony said as he walked further into the room. "_We_ need to talk." He quickly decided as he walked up and sat down on Paris' bed.

"You brought home somebody." Paris replied simply. "That was a shock."

"Harry is going to be your new brother." Tony told her. "And I would like it if you would please try to make him feel at home."

Paris hugged her teddy bear. "I'll try. But you have to tell me why you adopted him."

"I broought him here so he could have a nice and loving family." Tony answered. "And I rescued him."

His daughter smiled. "Just like Iron Man." She nodded. "Ok. I promise to be behave."

Tony smiled as he ruffled Paris' hair. "That's my girl."

XxXxX

Narcissa stood by a lake, gazing into it. The sun rays sparkling off the water makes it very pretty.

Loki walks out of the shadows from under some trees. "Cissy." His voice causes her to turn from the lake. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course." She turns her full body to face him as he walks over to her. "What can I help you with?"

"I want you to take Draco, and leave." He told her as he took her hands gently. "Leave and not come back, not until I come for you."

Tears glittered her eyes. "What's happening?" She asked. "Just tell me."

"I am planning to take over the human race." Loki let go of her hands and turned to walk over to the lake to look at the beauty. "It's time for me to rule." He turned back around to face Narcissa. "Thor, and others will come to stop me. But I want both you, and Draco safe."

She shook her head. "I won't let you."

"It _is_ time!" He told her firmly. "I've waited years for this!"

"Then let me help you!" She said urgantly. "Please."

Loki shook his head. "No. I won't put you in danger."

"But I'm willing to help."

"What I'll be doing, it'll be treasion." He shook his head again. "I will not let our son grow up in a dark and cold place. Or worse, with none magical humans."

Narcissa shuttered at the last part. "Where would you like us to go?" She wanted to know.

"Someplace undetected, someplace where you and our son can be safe from any harm."

"But neither Draco, or I will see you again."

Loki came closer and gathered Narcissa into his arms, she clung to him for dear life. "I promise I will find you, my love." He spoke in a caring and loving voice. "It is going to take a bit of time to get the things that I will need."

Twin tears rolled down Narcissa's cheeks as she clung to him. "What should I tell Draco?" She couldn't help the whisper in her voice.

"Just tell him that I had to leave for awhile." He held her just as tightly. "And I will be back, it might take years, but I _will_ return." He felt her nod against his chest.

The two just stood there as the warm sun beat down on them.

XxXxXx

Young Harry stood in the living room of the Stark Tower, looking out at the city of New York City. He saw Paris' reflection in the window and stiffened a little.

"I'm sorry." She said as she walked up to stand next to him. "I was caught off guard." She explained.

Harry blinked confused. "Um, thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I think."

"Daddy rescued you, right?" Paris asked folding her arms and watched as he nodded. "That's what he does." She smiled. "He's Iron Man, he's a hero."

"Look." He turned to face her. "I know you're trying to be nice cause you were asked to, but please." He turned and walked over to the couch. "I can handle bullies." He climbed up onto the sofa. "My cousin Dudley is one."

Feeling a pang of hurt and guilt, Paris walked over to him. "I am not a bully, and I really do want to get to know you."

Harry perked up. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah!" She smiled. "I have been wanting a sibling." She hesitated as her smile faded. "So, could we start over?"

Harry nodded. "I would really like that."

Paris smiled as she climbed up onto the couch next to him. "Ok, the first thing you need to know about daddy, is that he never does something unless there's a reason."

And the two children started to talk, getting to know each other.

XxXxX

**I am sooooooo sorry for a long update! I got busy with other stuff, I got caught up in a Power Rangers fic that I've been trying to update, and I'll be moving soon. But don't worry I'll still update when I can.**

**And I really, really wanted to finish this before The Avengers 2 comes out tomorrow! I'm sorry that its a short chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

It has now been a few years, both Paris and Harry are ten. Harry attends the same private school that Paris attends complete with the uniforms. The two have grown close over the years and Harry couldn't be more happier with his new life.

Until he looks into the mirror. And sees visions.

_Harry: I swear I don't know! 1 minute the glass was there and the next it was gone! It was like magic!_

_Vernon: There's no such thing as magic!_

_XxX_

_Hagrid: You're a wizard Harry._

_Harry: I'm a what?_

_Hagrid: A wizard, and a thumping good one at that, once you've been trained up of course."_

_Harry: But I can't be a wizard, I'm just Harry, just Harry!_

XxX

After splashing water onto his face, Harry walked out of the bathroom and paused standing in the middle of the hallway. He then walked to Paris' room, her bedroom door is open and he peeks his head in to see her sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Hey Paris." His voice had her looking up and smiling at him.

"Hi!" She waved him in. "Come in." Paris dogtagged the page she'd been reading before she closed her book.

"Do you believe in magic?" The question flew out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"What kind of question is that?" Paris asked as she gave him a strange look.

"Please, just answer me." He begged, watching Paris sigh.

"I believe in the science of magic." She narrowed her eyes. "Why this all of a sudden?"

Harry quickly closed the door and walked up to her. "Because I can do stuff that nobody else can do."

"What are talking about?"

"The TV, when it suddenly blew up and the lights flickered on and off?" He asked. "Then they stayed off."

"I do admit that was a little wicked." Paris said with a nod. That had just happened a few nights ago. Steve, and Natasha were babysitting for the night so Tony could take out a very stressed out Pepper. When it happened, Paris had attached herself to Natasha when everything happened at once as she cried in fright while Steve had an arm around Harry and was telling all of them to calm down.

"I did it." Harry told his sister. "I made it happen."

Paris' eyes widen, then she started to laugh. "Right. What Mystic Force Power Ranger are you?" She giggled. "Red? Yellow? Or Green?"

"I'm serious!" Harry insisted. "I did that!" He turned around to scan her room, and his eyes landed on her bookcase. "Watch." He lifted his hand.

Paris' eyes widened in shock as her bookcase started to move backwards and forwards, then it crashed to the floor with a loud thud.

"Whoa!" She gasped, her eyes wide. "Harry." She breathed, watching as he waved his hand again, this time the bookcase returned to its original spot with all the books covering the shelves. "How can you do that?"

"I don't know." Harry shook his head before he looked at his hands. "I think I was born with it." He looked at Paris. She had started to become quiet. "Say something?" He begged as the door opened on its own. "Please."

"Can you make Maya Green disappear?" Paris asked with excitment. "Or just send her somewhere?"

Harry blinked. Yes, he was afriad of her reaction, but he was not exxpecting this reaction. "You, you don't think its freaky? And not scary?"

She made a face. "Did you hit your head last week when you fell off Uncle Steve's bike? This world has Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hulk, and Hawkeye." She smiled brightly at him. "You, dear brother, just became a junior member of the Avengers. Me? I'm just plan, just a normal girl."

"But what do you _think_?" Harry pressed.

"That I am so jealous." Paris continued to smile brightly. "And I think that it's amazing!"

Harry gave her his own smile.

Just then Tony walked into the room and stopped at the doorway. "Hey, guys. I need to talk to you two."

"About what?" Paris asked.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Harry asked, Paris started to pout.

"How long this time?" She asked.

"It's just for a few days." Tony explained. "You'll be spending time with Rhodey, so you'll be in good hands." He smiled at his two childen: One he helped create, and the other he rescued. It warmed his heart to know they've been getting along ever since he brought young Harry home to America.

"Where are you going this time?" Paris asked, still pouting.

Tony walked further into the room and sat down on the bed. "Sorry, baby. That's classified."

"Fury called you in." Harry stated, and that got a nod out of the father of two.

"Then I want Grammy to come over!" Paris excalimed. "Please, please?"

Tony ruffled Paris' hair. "I'll give you permission. But let Rhodey talk to her, ok?"

Paris sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Ok."

"Now." Tony looked at Harry, who'd sat down on the other side of him. "I have to leave tonight." He wrapped his arms around both children. "Rhodey is on his way."

Paris took Tony's arm and hugged it. "Is this about the Avengers?" She asked.

"Which we don't know anything about." Harry quickly added.

Tony's look was comical. "How did you two." He trailed off. "Nevermind." He then squeezed them to his sides. "I love you guys so much. And be good."

XxXx

**I hope you all like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Paris closed her cell phone and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. "Pepper sends her love." She told Harry, who is sitting next to her and beating Rhodey at a game of Uno.

"Cool, cool." Rhodey nodded as he studdied his cards. "Well, I'm hungry." He looked at both childern from over his cards. "How about we head out for some fast food? I could go for a cheesey burger right now."

"What about Grandma?" Harry asked. "Can she come?"

"You can call and ask." Rhodey nodded. "But after our little argument this morning, I think she's still a little angry with me."

Harry looked at his sister. "I feel like McDonalds."

She brightened. "Me too!"

Both children turned to look at their babysitter.

"Let's grab our coats and head out." Rhodey said as he started to stand.

As Paris started to follow the boys, she paused and looked at the Uno game. Something had caught her atention.

And there it is. The cards on the coffee table are floating in the air.

"Very funny Harry!" She called as she turned to see him at the door, looking for his coat.

He poked his head out. "What?" He asked confused. "I didn't do anything." He then continued to search for his coat as Rhodey walked around the room.

"Where are my keys?" He grumbled as he looked around for them.

As if to answer, his keys appeared in Paris' hand and the floating cards fell to the table.

"What, what's happening to me?" She breathed as she stared at the keys, then before she could panic her stomach growled and she quickly ran up to Rhodey. "I found them!" She announced as she held them up to him.

The adult smiled. "Great." He took his keys. "Come on kids."

XxXxXx

After securing Loki in the cell and his talk with Fury, that all the Avengers, minus Tony, watched from little screens on the big round table. And after the screens shut off, Banner crossed his arms.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Loki's going to drag this out." Steve started. "So ... Thor, what's his play?"

Thor has hsi arms crossed, he looked at the super soldier. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They aren't of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They mean to win him the Earth. In return I suspect for the Tesseract."

"An army." Steve said skeptically, he turned to look at Natasha. "From outer space?"

Banner removed his glasses. "So he's building another portal? That's what he needs Eric Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner told him.

"He's a friend." Thor returned.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell." Natasha said. "Along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve replied.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Banner stated. "That guy's brain is full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him."

"Take care how you speak." Warned Thor. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha was deadpanned.

Thor softened his tone. "He's adopted."

"Iridium." Banner said, wanting to bring the main topic back into focus. "What does he need Iridum for?"

Tony had walked in with Coulson, and answered. "It's a stabilizing agent." As everyone looked at him, he turned to the SHIELD agent. "All I'm saying is take a weekend and I'll fly you over. Keep the love alive."

Coulson just gave a forced smile and motioned Tony to the rest of the group. "Means ... the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." Tony added as he walked up. "No hard feels point break, you got a mean swing." He patted Thor on the arm as he walked past the God Of Thunder. "Also ... it means the poral can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." He walked up to the bridge. "Uh ... raise the ships mast and release the valves." The agents working on the comupters of the lower deck turned to him like he finally lost it.

Tony pointed to someone and announced. "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice ... but we did." He looked back and forth between the computer monitors, covered his left eye and turned to the group behind him. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Agent Hill replied sternly.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony said. "The rest of the raw materials, I'm sure agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. Of high energy density, something to kick start the cube." He explained as he carefully installed a bug on the computers without anyone's notice.

"When did you become an expert in thermal nuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked, her arms still crossed as she listened to him.

"Last night. In bed ... the packet ... Selvig's notes. The extraction theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked, as always over dramatic.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" An anoyed and irritated Steve, asked.

"He'd have to heat the cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner answered for Tony as he fiddled with his glasses.

Tony made a graceful gesture with open arms as he made his way to Banner. "Unless ... Selvig figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnel effect."

"Well if he could do that he can achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner replied.

Tony made an obvious face of relief as he pointed at Banner. "Finally ... someone who speaks English."

Steve just raised an eyebrow. "Is that what just happened?" He asked as Tony, and Banner shook hands.

"Good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparallelled ... and I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Banner forced a smile. "Thanks."

That's when Fury walked in. "Dr. Banner is just here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his." Steve said. "It may be magical, but sure works a lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it _is_ powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkeys?" Thor asked with confusion. "I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve straightened in his chair with a smile, behind him Tony crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I understand that reference."

Tony turned to Banner. "Shall we play doctor?"

Banner nodded and motioned towards the lab. "This way sir."

The agent, who was playing Galaga looked around to make sure Fury, and the Avengers are busy before he resumed his game.

As they made their way to the lab, Tony pulled out his cell and stopped in the hall. "I gotta make a call." He told Banner, who'd stopped to look at him. "I'll be right back." He turned to leave Banner standing in the hall confused.

As Tony stepped into an empty room, he listened as the ringing continued. Until the fifth ring was answered.

"_Dad_!" Harry's excited voice came onto the line.

"Miss me yet?" Tony smiled.

"_Yeah_." Harry answered. "_Paris, Rhodey, me, and Happy are playing the Wii_."

"Without me?" Tony asked teasingly.

"_Well_." Harry began with hestitation. "_You're busy_." There was a loud noise in the background.

"What was that?" Tony frowned.

"_That would be Paris_." Harry answered. "_She just won another game of bowling_."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys?" Tony wanted to know. "She somehow cheats at that game."

"_Too many times_."

"That's right." Tony gave a nod with a smile. "Let me speak with Rhodey."

After a minute of silence, Rhodey's voice came on the line. "_Hey, what's Ton_?"

"Listen pal." Tony started. "With Pepper in DC, I want you to take the kids to my place in Florida." His voice is all business.

"_Tony_?" Rhodey asked confused. "_What's happening_?"

"I need the kids out of New York for right now." Tony explained. "Whatever's going to happen its going to be chaos and I have a feeling all hell is going to break loose in a matter of minutes."

"_Don't worry Tony_." Rhodey said. "_A little vacation is always good_."

"I owe you lot for this buddy." Tony promised before hanging up.

XxXxX

Once in the lab, Banner explained about Loki's staff, he also explained about the magic stick was consistent with Selgiv's notes about the Tesseract, then he explained it would takke a long time to find anything.

Tony waved a hand of dismissal as he used one of the monitors, he told Banner he could bypass SHIELD's mainframe, to get everything done much faster.

"Use should come by Stark Tower sometime." Tony said. "The first ten floors ... R&amp;D. You'd love it. It's Candy Land." He moved closer to Banner as he picked up a sharp object without the good doctor noticing.

Banner continued working as he replied. "Thanks ... but the last time I was in New York ... I kind of broke ... Harlem."

"Well ... I promise a stress free enviroment." Tony said. "No tension ... no surprises." He stabbed Banner with a the sharp object that he'd picked up and stared directly into Banner's eyes as Banner let out a cry. "Nothing?"

"Hey!" Steve yelled when he walked in. "Are you out of your mind?"

Tony looked at him. "Jury's still out." He turned his attention back to Banner. "What's your secret?" He asked as he ignored the Captain's glare. "Jazz, bongos, yoga, big bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve demanded.

"Funny things are." Tony replied as he pointed to him with the tool he was still holding.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve paused. "No offense doc."

"It's alright." Banner replied. "I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

Tony moved away from Banner as he pointed at him with the same tool he'd never put back. "You're tip toeing big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problems, Mr. Stark." Steve ordered.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?" Tony listed off the questions as he got out a bag of blueberries from his bag. "I can't do equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He's a spy." Tony stated. "Captain, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him too." He pointed at Banner. "Isn't it?"

Banner raised his head from his work stationed. "Uh ... I just want to finish my work."

"Doctor?" Pressed Steve.

Banner looked uncomfortable, then he took off his glasses with a sigh. "'A warm light for all man kind'. Loki's jab to Fury about the cube."

"I heard it." Steve huffed.

"Well I think that was meant for you." Banner pointed to Tony, who in turn passed over his bag of blueberries. Taking some, he continued. "Even if Barton didn't tell him it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower?" Steve asked. "That big ugly building in New York?"

Tony gave him a look.

"It's powered by an Arc Reactor. A self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what? A Year?" Banner looked at Tony.

Tony just shrugged as he ate a barry. "It's only a prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

"So ... why didn't SHIELD call him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy industry in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that." Tony said as he pulled out his phone to check on it. Mostly to check on both his children. "Once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

"Sorry, did you say." Steve started, but was cut off by Tony.

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" He offered the bag to the Captain.

"And yet you're confused as to why they didn't want you here?" Steve stated.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence, historically ... not awesome." Tony replied.

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war. And if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed." Steve tried to get the serousness into the genius. "We have orders ... we should follow them."

"Following isn't really my style." Tony said before he popped a blueberry into his mouth.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" You can hear the patience leaving Steve.

"Of the people in this room, which one is A; wearing a spangly outfit, and B; not of use?" Tony asked, in the same tone of voice as Steve.

"Steve ... doesn't this smell a little funky to you?" Banner asked, trying to ease all the tension from both of the Avengers.

Steve looked from one to the other, before he turned to leave. "Just find the cube."

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony asked once the door slid closed behind Steve. "Wondering if they shouldn;t have kept him on ice."

"Huh ... guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us." Banner as he checked some computer monitors.

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. And it's going to blow up in his face. _And_ I'm going to be there when it does." Tony said as he walked over to another set of monitors.

"And I'll read about it."

"Uh huh ... or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."

"Ah ... you see ... I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed. Like a nerve ... its a nightmare."

"You know I got a cluster of sharpnel, trying every second to crowl into my heart. This little circle of light. Its part of me now. Not just armor." Tony explained his own situation. "Its a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it." Banner countered.

"Because I learned _how_." Tony replied.

Banner shook his head and while typing on the monitor, it added. "Its different."

Tony cleared the screen. "Hey, I read all about your _accident_. That much gamma exposuire _should_ have killed you."

"So are you saying that the Hulk ... the Other Guy ... saved my life?" Banner asked skeptically. "That's nice ... its a nice sentiment. Let me save it for ... what?"

Tony stared at him with no fear or prejudice. "I guess we'll find out."

"You may not enjoy that." Banner replied as Tony walked over to another work bench.

"You just might."

XxXx

Loki walked around in his cell, suddenly ten-year-old Draco appeared in front of him. The child opened his eyes before looking around and he smiled.

"I did it!" He smiled brightly, bouncing a little. "I did it!" But his smile faded as he looked around, not noticing his father standing in front of him. "Where am I?"

Loki's eyes are wide. "Draco!" His surprised voice, startles the boy - who jumps and looks up at Loki in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. "Where is your mother?"

"I want to help you." Draco told him. "Please? I really want to help."

"No." Loki shook his head. "I cannot, I will not let you."

"Why not?" The child asked. "You said so yourself that I'm getting better with my magic."

Loki knelt down in front of his son. "You are still to young for this. There is too much death and destruction." He gently took Draco's hands. "I don't want you tramatized by all this."

Draco bit his lower lip. "But there must be something that I could help with."

XxXx

Paris is walking throwing everything from her closet, into her room - making a really big mess.

"Paris!"

The shocked and angry voice had her jump and turn to Rhodey standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "What are you doing?" He demanded as he folded his arms.

"I can't find Cindy." She answered. "My doll that I've had since I was three." She looked ready to cry. "She's not here."

Rhodey softened before he slowly stepped into the room. "Ok." He said gently. "Well find her, don't worry."

"Natasha gave her to me." Paris explained.

Rhodey looked at her. "Ok. Paris." He gently ran his hands up and down her arms. "Calm down. Why don't you go and watch a movie while I look for her, ok?"

A little smile finally broke free on Paris' face. "Ok."

XxXx

Fury swifly walked into the lab. "What are you doing Mr. Stark?"

"Uh ... kind of wondering the same thing about you." Tony answered.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury responded.

"We are. The model's locked and we're looking for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Banner said as he pointed to one of the monitors.

"Then you get the cube back ... no muss ... no fuss." Tony paused. "What _is_ phase two?"

Steve entered the lab and slammed down a weapon on one of the tables. "Phase two is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. It does not mean."

"I'm not Nick." Tony interupted. "What were you lying?" He asked as he showed them a screen of a blueprint of gun made from the power of the cube.

"I was wrong director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said as Thor, and Natasha walked in.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked Natasha as he pointed to the screen.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment doctor?" She asked as nicely as she could.

"I was in Calcuta. I was pretty much removed." Banner said dryly with a smile.

"Loki's manipulating you." Black Widow told him.

"And you're doing what exactly?" Banner responded back with a calm manner.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"And I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to kno why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mast destruction." Banner demanded.

Fury pointed at Thor. "Because of him."

Thor blinked and looked at him confused. "Me?"

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet." Fury began. "And had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly ... _hilariously_ out gunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor defended himself and his home world.

"But you're not the only people out there are you?" Fury responded back. "And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched. That can't be controlled."

"Like you control the cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract was what drew Loki to it, and his allies." Thor still defended. "It is a signal to all the realm that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our hand." Fury said. "We had to come up with some."

"Nuclear return ... because that alway calms everything right down." Tony interupted again.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?" Fury demanded as he turned to him.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep." Steve began.

"Whoa, how is this about me?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Asked Steve with a cool glare.

"I thought humans were more evolved then this." Thor said.

"_Excuse me_!" Fury demanded again turning to look at the God. "Did we come to _your_ planet and blow stuff up?"

Chaos started from there. Steve, and Tony kept arguing while Fury, and Natasha ganged up on Thor. Banner joined in demanding more things about SHIELD and threats, even questioning Steve.

"You speak of control, yet you cause chaos." Thor said.

"Its his MO isn't it?" Banner asked. "I mean, what are we. A team? No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that _makes_ chaos. We're ... we're a time bomb."

"You need to step away." Ordered Fury.

"Why shouldn't the guy let out a little steam?" Tony asked as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve smacked it away as he snapped. "You know damn well why! Back off!"

"Oh I'm starting to want you want make me." Tony replied.

"Yeah ... big man in a suit of armor. Take that away and what are you?"

"Genius, blillionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and father of two."

"I know guys with not of that worth ten of you." Steve said. "And I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I'd just cut the wire."

Steve just smirked in mocking. "Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit." Steve said darkly. "Lets so a few rounds."

Thor laughed. "You people are so petty ... and tiny."

"Yeah, this is a team." Banner added scarcasticlly.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his." Fury was once again cut off.

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case." Fury was again cutt off.

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't, I know I've tried!" That shut everyone up. "I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was _good_. Until you dragged me back into this freak show. And put everyone here at riskk. You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

Everyone started to get tense. Natasha, and Fury started to slowly reach for there guns.

"Dr. Banner." Steve said. "Put down the scepter."

Banner looked at his hand questionly and his eyes widened as he looked around at everyone.

Suddenly the monitor started to beep.

"Got it." Tony said.

Banner put down the scepter and walked over to the beeping scene. "Sorry kids, looks like you wont get to see my party trick after all."

"You've located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I can get there faster." Tony offered.

"The tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor warned.

"You're not going alone!" Steve grabbed Tony's arm.

Tony slapped it away. "You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit and lets find out." Steve threatened.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

"Oh my God." Banner breathed as he looked up at everyone, his eyes wide.

Within seconds, an explosion hit, sending everyone flying in different directions.

Steve, and Tony landed by the door of the room. Steve looked at Tony. "Put on the suit." He said with no trace of heated hate.

"Yeah." tony quicklly agreed.

XxXx

Draco appeared in the middle of the Stark living room.

"Who are _you_?"

Draco turned to see Paris standing there with big eyes. "Oh, don't worry." He smirked. "I'm on my way out." He started to walk to her.

Paris quickly backed away until her back hit the wall behind her. "Get away or I'll scream!"

Draco lunged forward and grabbed Paris, who did make promise of her threat - and screamed.

"NO!" Harry cried suddenly running toward them, he grabbed Paris' arm just before Draco disappeared taking Paris, and Harry.

XxXx

**Wow this was a big chapter. I thought I'd leave it like this. Hope you like! Review and thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thor ran to the detention cell to see Loki opening the door to his prison. "NO!" He ran to tackle Loki, only for it to be an illusion. The door closed behind Thor and he turned to face his brother.

"Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?" Loki asked with a smirk.

Thor hit the glass with his hammer. It cracked. Loki laughed as the cage shook, then smiled at his brother. "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"

Draco appeared suddenly with a terrifed Paris, and a slightly confused Harry. "Dad!" Draco called, getting both Loki's and Thor's attention.

"Aw!" Loki smiled as he walked over to the three children. "Well done Draco." He complemented as he took Paris by the arm.

"NO!" Thor yelled from inside the cage. "Loki! Brother! Do not harm them!"

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." Loki hissed to his brother as he walked to the door of the cage, still holding tightly to Paris' arm.

"Leave my sister alone!" Harry yelled as he tried to run forward, but Draco had a hold of him, restraining him.

Thor looked at Draco, as if studying him. "Draco. Nephew. Please, you are not evil like your father."

"Sorry Uncle." Draco said. "I believe I am."

"You are still a child!" Thor pleaded, trying to brake through to his nephew. "You are still young to make your own choices."

"I've heard enough!" Loki yelled as he opened the cage. "Brother!" He threw Paris inside and the door closed as she stumbled and fell face first.

Thor quickly walked over to her side. "Are you alright little one?" He asked as he kelt down next to her.

Paris shook her head. "No." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "I want my daddy."

"We're going to find him Paris." Harry promised as Thor helped her stand. "He's here somewhere. On the ship."

"All this goodness is giving me heartburn." Loki growled as he walked over to Draco. "Draco, my son. You did very well. Thank you."

Draco smiled up at him brightly.

"Now it is time you return to your mother, or she'll have my head." With a wave of Loki's hand, his son disappeared.

"Now." Loki turned to the cage, his eyes landing on Paris. "The girl."

A still terrified Paris quickly hid behind Thor, her arms around his waist from behind as she tried to disappear.

"Do not worry little one." Thor gently told her. "I will not let him harm you."

Just then Agent Coulson walked up with a big weapon in his arms. "Back away please."

"Hi Mr. Phill!" Harry waved brightly.

"You like this?" Coulson asked Loki. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer ... even I don't know what it does." He started the weapon up. "Want to find out?"

Just then a wand appeared next to Paris and tapped her on the shoulder. The child blinked as she turned to look at it. She then grabbed it walked around Thor to stand next to him as she pointed the wand at Loki.

"Expecto Patronum!" She cried.

A soft glow came out of the wand and a Pegasus appeared, attacking Loki and protecting Phil Coulson.

"Whoa!" Harry gasped as he took a step backwards, his eyes wide.

Thor just stood there, his own eyes wide before turning to look at Paris.

With Loki now destracted, wondering how he's going to fight this off. Coulson quickly went to unlock Thor, and Paris.

Paris looked at the wand in her hand. "Wow." She breathed. "Thanks." With that, the wand disappeared.

"Way to go, sis!" Harry praised with a big smile. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." Paris said with a shake of her head. "I really don't know."

"Stark is so not going to like this." Coulson said looking at the two children. "How did you two come aboard?"

"I can answer that." Thor said. "I'm afraid my nephew brought them here."

Coulson blinked as he looked up at Thor. "Your nephew?" He asked. "Where is he now? Is he here?"

Thor shook his head. "No. He went back into hiding once his job was finished."

"His job is done." Loki growled as he picked himself up off the floor. "But mine is not."

"Brother!" Thor cried when Loki reached his arm out, then curled his fingers into his palm as he slowly moved his arm back. "NO! Leave them be!"

Both Paris, and Harry had been thrust at Loki with magic, who grabbed both children. They cried as they struggled against him.

"Stark is going to blow a fuse." Coulson said as Loki disappear with a smirk.

XxXx

Steve, Natasha, Tony, Fury, and Agent Hill are gathered on the bridge like when the Director first called them in.

Coulson, and Thor entered the room.

"What happened?" Fury demanded.

"Loki has escaped." Thor said soberly.

"And I was rescued by someone." Coulson added. "Someone who shouldn't have been on the ship."

"A stowaway?" Fury just stared. "On SHIELD property?" His one eye narrowed.

"It was a child." Thor answered as he, and Coulson continued to stand next to each other.

Tony, who was leaning lazily in his chair, suddenly sat up straight with a feeling in his gut.

Steve turned to Fury. "Why would a child be on board?" He asked accusingly.

"No child is _suppose_ to be on board." Fury told the Captain. "Explain yourself Coulson." He demanded.

"There's two of them." Coulson explained. "A brother and sister."

"My nephew brought them on board." Thor said as he folded his arms as he mushed. "I cannot believe Loki would use his own son like this."

"Two children?" Natasha asked as she sat up straighter in her chair. "Boy, and girl?" She was starting to get the same feeling as Tony was.

Coulson looked down, before he looked back up - to look at Tony. "Loki has both Paris, and Harry."

Shock rocked everyone in the room, knocking them all but Thor, and Coulson into silence. Even Nick Fury was too stuned to speak.

"That ... _bastard_ ... I'm going to kill him!" Tony was the first to recover. "I'm going to personally remove his spine! Maybe his head for good measure!"

"Stark, calm down." Steve was the next to find his voice. "We."

"_Calm down_!?" Tony all but screamed as he interupted. "I will not calm down!"

Natasha was the third to find her voice. "Thor ... where's your nephew now? Maybe we can trade, his son for the Stark children."

Tony bobbed his head up and down rapidly. "I like that plan! Good plan, very good plan!"

But Thor shook his head. "Draco is not here. Loki sent him back."

"If he plucks just one hair from Paris, or Harry." Tony threatened glaring at Thor. "Nothing, not even you will be able to protect him!"

Thor didn't know if he should mention that Paris sobbed for him, it bounced in his head for awhile before he decided not too seeming how it might make matters worse.

Tony stood up from his chair and stalked off, seething. No one wanted to follow him, but eventually Steve did.

Tony held the railings like a lifeline. His children, his wonderful children is now in the hands of a monster. Paris is the only reminder he has of her mother - whom he did really love, before Pepper. And Harry is a rescue child whom he saved.

Just thinking about all of this made Tony sick.

"We're going to get them back." Steve tried to reasure. "Loki's a father too."

"How does that help?" Tony's voice was soft and hollow as he just looked down at the floor.

"If we can find Thor's nephew we can still do a trade." Steve said. "Just like Natasha said."

"A child is suppose to rely on his or her father." Tony said, his voice is stonger this time as he looked up at Steve. "I'm not fighting Fury's battle for him."

"Neither am I." Steve said. "He has the same blood on his hands that Loki does. Right now ... right now we need to focus and get this first battle done. Now ... Loki needs a power source. If we put together a list."

"He'll want to make it personal." Tony quickly said.

"That's not the point." Steve said.

"That _is_ the point. _That's_ Loki's point. He hit us all where we live. Why?" Tony asked.

"To tear us apart." Answered Steve.

"Divide and conquers great but he knows that he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it ... he wants an audience."

"Just like in Germany." Steve replied.

"Yeah, that's just previews ... this, this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full tail diva. He wants flowers ... he wants parades ... he wants a monument build to the skies with his name on it plas - son of a bitch!"

XxXx

Thor is still on the bridge, sitting in a chair and looking off in the distance. Agent Hill walks up to him.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for your brother's actions." Her voice had him looking up at her.

"Why not?" Thor asked. "First my brother ... now my nephew." He shook his head. "My nephew so badly wants to be like his father that I can't break through to him. I have tried for years, and it still doesn't matter."

"You can't give up on your nephew." Hill said as she took the chair that Steve had been using to sit in. "You said he's the same age as Stark's children."

"I've tried, and I've tried, and I've tried." Thor looked at her, the feeling of hurt is swiming across his face. "I maybe his blood. But I'm just his uncle. Loki is his father."

Hill leaned forward, laying her arms on the smooth table in front of her. "Nobody wants to see the child of a loved one become a monster ... all we can do is show them love."

"Even that is not enough." Thor said, still hurt.

Just then Draco walked onto the bridge. Both Thor, and Agent Hill quickly stood up, even when they did two other agents grabbed Draco and lifted him off his feet.

"NO!" Thor cried watching his nephew struggle against the two men. "Do not harm him!" He hurried over to them.

"He won't be harmed." Fury said as he walked onto the bridge, his hands behind his back. "Your nephew seems to think its fun to sneak aboard and go to unathurized places."

"I wont tell you again!" Thor warned. The two agents who are holding Draco, looked at each other before letting the child go, not wanting to anger the God Of Thunder more.

"As I told you." Draco said as he jerked away from the two as he walked over to stand by Thor. "I always get what I want." His voice his bragging as his face is smug.

Until his uncle looked at him.

"Drakken." Thor grabbed his nephew and pulled him to the table. "Why?" He demanded as he set Draco in a chair and he knelt down in front of the child. "Why come back?"

"For family." Draco answered gently. "Please don't be mad, Uncle." He begged. "But I wanted to see you, and dad just for a last time."

Thor softened his angry look as he gently took Draco's hands. "Young man, do you not understand the danger that you've been putting yourself in? Just by coming back? So I ask again."

"Because I won't see Dad after today." Draco answered. "You'll be taking him back, and I won't see him again."

Thor didn't know what to say, he gently squeezed Draco's hands before he stood to his full height, and he turned to Fury. "He will be with me, and only me during this time. He will not try anything."

"How do you know for sure he won't try anything?" Fury demanded.

"Because I know him." Thor answered calmly. "All he wants is too see his father."

Fury seemed to think that over. "Fine. The boy will be under your control. He does anything, it's on you."

As he sat behind Thor, Draco stuck his tongue out at Fury.

XxXxX

**Hope you like it! I was having fun, and thought this part needed its own chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Time to go." Steve said after he entered Clint's room.

"Go where?" Natasha asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." He said. "Can you fly one of those jets?"

"I can." Clint replied as he stepped out of the personal bathroom, wiping his hands on a hand towel.

Steve gave him a look, before looking at Natasha - just gave a nod in reply. Steve turned back to Clint. "Glad your back. Got a suit?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah."

"Then suit up." With that he walked out of the room.

XxXxX

Steve put his mask on and grabbed his shield. Natasha made sure her guns and ammo, plus any other tech she could carry. Clint grabbed his quiver and bow. Out in the hanger Thor raised his Hammer to summon lightning. Draco sitting with a pout with his arms folded as he sulked.

Tony is inside working on some minor adjustments to his Iron Man suit.

XxXxXx

Captain America led Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, and Draco into a jet where one agent is working on some equipment. He stood up when he saw them and walked over to them.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here."

"Son." Steve said. "Just don't."

XxXxXx

When they landed at Stark Tower, Paris elbowed Loki hard in the gut - forcing the adult to let go of her and her brother.

The two hurried away from him.

"Why you brat!" Loki growled as he rubbed his stomach.

"Rhodey!" Paris cried as she looked around franticly. "Rhodey!" She cried again.

Rhodey came running around a corner. "Paris! Harry! Thank." He trailed off when he saw Loki. "Who's that?"

Loki raised his spear and shot it at Rhodey.

"Look out!" Harry cried in warning. But late. The energy hit Rhodey, sending him flying backwards and into a bookshelf, he fell limply to the floor.

"NO!" Paris screamed, she turned to run to him but was stopped by magic.

"Insolent children!" Loki sneered. "What creatures are you." He demanded.

"We're human." Harry stated.

"Yeah!" Paris nodded. "Duh!"

"You have a back bone." Loki said dryly. "How cute."

"I would say we're like you." Paris said. "But I'd just be insulting myself, and Harry."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "What are your names?" He demanded.

"Paris, and Harry Stark." Harry answered.

An evil smirk appeared on Loki's face. "Really? Oh this is going to be fun."

Paris whimpered and turned to look at a still knocked out Rhodey.

XxXxXx

Tony flew flew towards Stark Tower, the suit was having difficulty maintaining the speed and flight. His power levels were also low.

As he came close to his tower, JARVIS addressed him.

"_Sir, I've turned off the Arc Reactor, but the device is already self sustaining_."

Tony quickly headed to the top of the building and faced Eric Selvig, who was working on the machine that the Tesseract is currently taking residents in. "Shut it down Doctor Selvig." Tony ordered.

"Its too late!" Selvig called to him. "It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe."

"Ok." Tony deadpanned before aiming his power at the machine and fired. The impacked knocked both him, and Selvig away. Selvig hitting his head and Iron Man doing a summersalt in the air.

"_The barrier is pure energy. It's unreachable_." JARVIS said.

"Yeah, I got that." Tony said as he looked towards his tower and saw Loki on the balcony. "Plan B."

"_Sir, the mark VII is not ready for deployment_." Warned JARVIS.

"Then skip the spinning rims, we're on the clock." Tony said as he landed on the platform, which the machine removed his armor as he walked, when walked into the penthouse. His eyes never leaving Loki.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said.

"Uh, actually I'm planning on threatening you." Tony said with his arms behind his back as he made his way to the bar.

Loki chuckled. "You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah it's seen a bit of mileage. And you've got the ... uh, glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Tony rambled.

"Stall me won't change anything." An amused Loki said with a smile.

No, no, no threatening. No drink, you sure? _I'm_ having one." Tony picked up a glass and filled it with some liquor.

As Loki stalked away to the window, the anger is clear in his voice. "The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that." He turned around to face Tony again. "What do I have to fear?"

"The Avengers." Tony deadpanned, and at Loki's look, he replied cheeky. "It's what we call ourselves. sort of like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes type of thing."

Loki just smirks. "I've met them."

"It takes us awhile to get any traction I'll give you that one, but let's do a head count here ... your brother, the Demigod." At the mentiion of Thor, Loki growled and turns away. Tony uses that moment to grab two metal bracelets on the counter that'll bring the Mark VII to him. "The super soldier. A living legend that kind of lives up the legend. A man with _breathtaking_ anger managment issues. A couple of master assassins ... and _you_! Big fella, have managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki replied with a smile.

Tony took a sip of his drink. "Not a good plan. When they come ... and they will." He moved away from the counter as he started to approch Loki. "They'll come for you."

"I have an army." Loki said simply.

"We have a Hulk!"

"I have your children!" Loki rounded. "And besides I thought the beast had wondered off."

Tony's eyes hardened, but he forced himself to remain calm. "You're missing the point. There's no thorne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe its too much for us, but its all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you damn well know we'll avenge it." He finished by taking a sip from his drink.

Loki hissed as he stalked up to Tony. "How will your friends have time for me ... when they're so busy fighting you?" He raised his spear to Tony's heart, but a clink noise was heard. And a look of confusion crossed his face.

"It's worked before."

"Well preformance issues ... 1 out of 5 and all tha - ugh!" Tony couldn't finish as Loki grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the floor. "JARVIS ... any time now."

"DADDY!" Paris screamed as she banged her fists on an invisible shield that trapped her, and Harry as they sat next to the still out cold Rhodey.

"I'm here Paris." Tony reassured her. "Daddy's here."

Loki tisked. "Oh, from one father, to the next." He grabbed Tony as he finished. "You shouldn't lie to your offspring."

"Deploy!" Tony gasped as Loki threw him through the window, Tony screamed as he free falls to the New York streets, but he's able to get into position as his latest armor arrives just in the nick of time, and he flies back to the tower.

"And there's another person you pilled off! _Me_!"

Loki prepares to fire with his spear, but Tony fired first. Loki flew backwards and landed on his back.

There was a rumbling sound and as Tony looked up he saw a beam of blue shoot up into the sky. The portal has opened. And the Chitarri were escaping.

"Right ... army." Tony muttered as he watched the sky fill with aliens. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He's a father - and like every father should, they need to protect their children. But he's also Iron Man, a super hero who helps save the world.

"JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"_Yes sir_?"

"Try to wake Rhodey. And get Paris, and Harry into a secure place in the tower. No windows."

"_Yes, of course sir_." JARVIS answered.

XxXxXx

Loki walked over to the Stark children, he grabbed Paris by the arm by when she kicked him to grabbed her and yanked her up off the floor and tossed her over his shoulder like a bag of potatos. He walked out onto the landing deck, his armor magically appearing and his spear growing longer. He turned to watch his brother land.

"Loki, let the child go and turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor Warned.

Paris struggled against Loki who moved her to where she is now back on the ground, but he Loki still had a firm grip on her. "Mr. Thor!" She reached out to him, stretching her arm out as far as it'd reach.

"You can't! There is no stopping it." Loki pointed his staff at Thor, while he used Paris as a human shield with the other. "There is only ... the war."

"So be it!" Thor yelled, and he watched as Loki's eyes widened when he saw Draco walk around Thor. "A trade!" Thor said, his hand firmly on Draco's arm. "Your son, for both Stark children!"

"How dare you put my son in danger like this, brother!" Loki yelled, enraged. "I would have thought you knew better!"

"You gave me no other choice!" Thor yelled back. "What's it going to be?" He demanded.

Loki growled. "Fine!" He left go of Paris as he snapped his fingers, where both she and Harry disappeared before reappearing next to the machine and an unconscious Dr. Eric Selvig.

Draco then disappeared from Thor's side to reappear next to the Stark siblings.

Paris reacted first, tackling Draco and giving him a bloody nose. "How can you support that monster?!"

XxXxXx

**I know another cliffhanger. And I was again having fun with this. By putting the kids in here.**

**I have a new story that I'm trying. Its The Chronicles Of Narnia and The Lord Of The Rings crossover fic. So please, check that out if your interested. It's my first time doing a Lord Of The Rings fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Loki's my father." Draco said simply. "Why else would I do this? I won't get to see him after today." He was glaring at Paris, whom is standing by the edge of the roof and looking down and around. "You would do the same for yours, wouldn't you?" He demanded.

"No." Paris turned around to glare at him. "I would try to stop this!" She turned back around as a sob escaped as she continued to watch all the mayham.

"Paris!" Harry walked over to her. "Don't look, it'll only make it worse."

Paris shook her head. "I can't look away." Her voice is broken as she looks around the city. "This is my home. My birth place." She let out a choke. "New York is being destroyed within minutes!" She started sobbing, sinking to the roof floor on her knees.

Suddenly the roof door banged open to reveal Rhodey, he'd had kicked the door open. "Harry! Paris!" He ran over to them. Quickly kneeling down by Harry. "Are you two alright?" He asked as he looked Harry over.

"I'm fine." Harry smiled, then it faded as he turned to look at Paris. "But." He trailed off.

"Paris." Rhodey reached out to gently touch her arm. "Don't look." He gently turned the 10-year-old around so she was facing him.

She just turned back around again so she could continue looking at all the destruction. "I can't!" She wimpered.

Rhodey opened his mouth, but Natasha suddenly came summersaulting down from one of the enemies jet things. She instently spotted Draco, and walked over to him.

"You." She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "How do you stop this thing?" She demanded as she pulled the boy towards the machine.

"I, I don't know!" Draco cried, scared of what Black Widow and the other two adults was going to do.

"He's lying." Rhodey said as he glared at the boy as he stayed next to the Stark siblings.

"NO!" Draco cried. "I swear, I don't know!"

"Should we get your uncle up here?" Black Widow asked. "Would you know then?"

Paris finally tore her eyes from the devestation and moved her eyes to Loki's spear. "The spear." Her tears finally had stopped and dryed, but her face is still tearstained.

Holding out her arms toward the spear, she silently begged for the spear to come to her. And it magically did. Smiling brightly now that the spear is in her hands, she turned around to look at Natasha.

"Loki's spear." Dr. Selvig breathed, he'd had finally woken. "That's it!" He pointed to it, as he announced. "That can close the portal!"

Natasha walked over to Rhodey with a firm grip on Draco. "Hold onto to Thor's nephew."

Rhodey nodded as he grabbed Draco's arm. "You're in a heap of trouble kid."

Draco tried to jerk away. "I didn't do anything!" He complained as Paris walked over to Natasha and held out the spear.

"Adding and betting a criminal." Rhodey said firmly.

Natasha smiled at Paris and hugged her first, before she took the spear and started to put the tip of it into the beam that was keeping the portal open.

"I can close it!" Natasha announced. "Can anyone hear me? I can close the portal."

"_Do it_!" Steve's voice was a mix of shock and amaze.

"_Wait a minute guys_." Tony said.

"_Stark, these things keep coming_." Steve replied.

"_I have a nuke heading your way, and I know just were to put it_." Tony stated.

"_Stark ... you know that's a one way trip, right_?" Steve asked.

"_Promise me you'll look after Paris, and Harry for me_?" Tony asked.

"_I ... I ... I promise_."

Natasha listened to the exchange and looked at young Paris, who is now helping Selvig set up a laptop.

Suddenly Iron Man flew past the tower with the nuke, aiming toward the portal.

"NO!" Harry cried.

"Tony!" Rhodey yelled.

"DADDY!" Paris screamed.

The three watched in frozen fear as Iron Man disappeared into the portal with the nuke.

XxXxXx

Down below on the streets. Steve, and Thor stood side-by-side as they watched the portal, hoping for any sign of Tony.

But Tony didn't came back.

"Close it." Steve told Natasha, who successfully shut down the portal. The victory didn't feel good like it should.

Suddenly Iron Man came free falling down, just barely escaping the closing portal.

"Son of a gun." Steve said.

They soon noticed that Tony wasn't flying. "He's not slowing down!" Thor said as he started whirling his hammer to get ready to take off, when The Hulk suddenly jumped out from nowhere and caught Tony. They first crashed to a building to slow the fall, then Hulk jumped to the ground, the Hulk taking most of the impact. Once safely on the ground, Hulk gently pushed Tony to the ground as Steve, and Thor quickly approached.

Thor removed Iron Man's mask and tossed it aside so they could look at their fallen friend, to see him unconscuius with the Arc Reactor off.

Steve looked down as he looked away. Looks like he's going to have to raise both Howard's grandchildren from now on.

Suddenly The Hulk roared and Tony's eyes snapped opened as the Arc Reactor turned on and he started to breath panicly. "What the hell happened?" He asked quickly. "Please tell me no one kissed me."

Both Thor, and Steve smiled. "We won." Steve sighed in relief.

"Yay ... good job everyone. We can just not come in tomorrow. Take a day off ... you know there's a Shwarma place just over there. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." Tony rambled.

"We are not finished yet." Thor said gently.

"Right, then Shwarma after."

XxXxX

**This needed its own chapter. I know, it's short. I'm sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

"If it's all the same to you." Loki said weakly as he slid into a sitting postion. "I'll have that drink now."

Tony smirked.

Just then Rhodey came running around the corner, once he saw the scene, he grinned. "Thank God its all over." He breathed as he turned back around and disappeared for a brief minute.

Three kids. Harry, Paris, and Draco came running around the corner with Dr. Selvig behind them.

"DADDY!"

Tony soon found himself tackled, first by Paris with her very tight hugs, then by Harry with one of his own tight hugs.

Draco ran over to Loki and hugged him, getting a retrun hug. Then Draco turned and hugged Thor.

"How much trouble am I in?" Draco asked looking from his uncle, to his father.

"You are in a heap of trouble." Loki answered, with Thor agreeing with a nod. "Your mother is not going to pleased." He grunted as he shifted. "No doubt she's going to blame me for bringing you into this."

"You did, brother." Thor said, he patted Draco on the shoulder. "He did it for you."

Just then a loud pop was heard, with Dobby appearing in the Stark's trashed living room.

"Dobby?" Loki asked, gaining the elf's attention. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Loki!" Dobby cried as he ran up to him. "Are you alright sir?" He asked as he gently touched Loki's arm.

Loki nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Dobby?" Thor asked, gaining his attention. "What are you doing here?" He repeated Loki's question.

"I'm here to take young Master Draco home, sir." Dobby answered, looking up at him.

"Oh boy." Draco chewed on his lower lip, he looked up at Thor when his uncle placed a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry yourself nephew." Thor said as he knelt down next to him. "All you will get is grounding."

Behind him, Tony snorted out a laugh.

Paris poked him, but instead of hitting flesh her finger hit the iron body of Iron Man. "Be nice daddy."

Draco looked up to Thor. "Are you mad Uncle?"

"A little." Thor admitted with a small nod. "But knowing you didn't get hurt is a relief."

Draco nodded before looking at Loki. "Dad?"

Loki shook his head. "No. _I_ put you at risk for letting you help. But you did good son."

Draco walked over to Loki and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Loki said as he hugged Draco tighter.

Finally Draco pulled away from Loki, and turned to Thor. "Do you have to take him?"

"I'm sorry nephew." Thor nodded. "But yes. Loki has to pay for his crimes."

XxXxXx

Now that everything is calm. the Stark siblings stood in the hall of the Stark tower.

"We have to tell him." Harry said as he and Paris looked over to Tony.

Paris chewed on her lower lip. "I don't know. He might freak out."

"Dad likes to freak out." Harry said. "I mean why else would he act like a kid 24/7?"

Paris opened her mouth, but giggled instead. "Ok, ok."

"We'll tell him together." Harry said with a nod. "How's that?"

Paris nodded. "Ok, I like that."

Together the two made their way over to Tony, and Pepper.

"Dad." Harry gained Tony's attention. "We have something to tell you."

XxXxXx

**Not the very best ending, I know. But I hope you still like it. And as for Paris, she is like Hermione. Muggle born. I'm sorry I didn't answer that question before.**

**I really couldn't think of a really good ending. So I hope its ok.**

**Happy 4th of July every one!**


End file.
